Assertion
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Ruby got punished, Yang made the redhead do something sexy, and Jaune gets lick- I mean lucky this winter.


Snowflakes fell from the gray winter sky as the cold winds sends shivers to him. Everything outside is covered with snow and like a stupid man, he sits there alone. He's not wearing clothes that are thick enough for him. He knows that it's so cold and he'll be sick if he'll stay there, however he doesn't want to go to anywhere.

While staring at the falling snow he heard footsteps approaching.

"Why are you here?" a feminine voice came from behind.

"Nothing. And it's none of your business," he answered with a puff.

"Then be alone inside."

"Nah. I don't wanna. I feel like I don't have a place inside."

"Why?" she asked. " Is it because of me?"

"…"

"Are you avoiding me?"

Jaune Arc stayed silent staring at the snow, and within a minute, Pyrrha Nikos, his dear friend and comrade, sat down beside him. "If you're not going to go inside," she said while holding his hand. "I'll stay here with you."

Jaune blushed as she looked at him, thinking if she was serious and sincere. He looked away, trying to hide his flustered expression.

"Well, I guess we should go inside or we'll both get sick" and he took her hand and stood up.

"Wait," asked Pyrrha. "Are you worrying about me?"

Jaune got embarrassed further.

"W-why would I? …" he replied nervously. "Y-you can take care of yourself, am I right?" then he saw a chuckle directed at him. She seems to remember something. Pyrrha stood up and pulled him in for a kiss. Jaune immediately pulled himself away mere seconds later, bewildered.

"Why did you-''

"…I love you, stupid." answered Pyrrha in advance, as she went and left him in the snow.

* * *

Lie Ren and Nora were both on a mission to see Penny through her annual maintenance, meaning that Pyrrha Nikos, who is easily one of the most beautiful campus belles in Beacon, had Jaune Arc all for herself.

After that kiss ended on an awkward note, Jaune started to avoid her. Even during dinner, Pyrrha kept on looking at the blond who never spoke even a single word to her since a few hours ago.

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby Rose, confined in school until she finishes all her pending assignments (of three months worth to be exact), still managed to show up in the canteen and snaps Jaune out of his daze with a good old slap on the back.

It worked a little too well as poor Jaune, thinking it was Cardin or Pyrrha; especially her, yelped loud in fright.

"I-is there anything wrong?!" Ruby asked frantically in concern, but instead of answering back, Jaune simply stood up and walked back to his room.

_"Did he think that avoiding me can solve this?"_ Pyrrha thought as she followed Jaune in a huff as well, leaving a bewildered Ruby in the canteen.

* * *

"Are you avoiding me?" the frustrated Pyrrha queries, trying not to raise her voice.

"No." fixing his bed, Jaune replied nonchalantly.

Silence filled the room for simply a few minutes, an ample time for Pyrrha to plan and brace herself for her next phase.

"Jaune...?"

"...Yes?"

"...Can we share a bed tonight?"

"WHAT!" Jaune, dramatically stopped whatever he was doing as he exclaimed with a thoroughly red blush on his face when he stared at Pyrrha. Seeing that he is blushing, Pyrrha then walked towards him and hugged him so tight that Jaune felt slightly aroused with her pillows pressed so dangerously close to his chest.

"Jaune, I just want to-"

"P-Pyrrha, i-i-if you... stay l-like this, I-I-I-I won't ever know h-h-how long I can hold myself back..." Jaune felt his whole body burning up as he continues to stammer. "…I-I-I may faint... m-m-m-my heart c-c-can't take this m-much for too long… since you… you're always taking my breath away…"

"...always taking your breath away?" she teases. "Hmm… maybe in a kiss."

"...Now wha-" before Jaune could finish, Pyrrha pushed him to his bed.

* * *

The snow is still falling from the morning sky like fluffy white cottons. Inside his room, Jaune was sleeping angelically, but he felt something that woke him up.

"Pyrrha…" he uttered her name as he woke up and saw that the latter is directly above him and is caressing his lips. Jaune's drowsiness was washed away and pink tainted his pearl-like skin.

"Shhh…"said Pyrrha in a low voice. "...be quiet or they'll hear us."

"Are… you-"

"Picking up where **you** left off last night."

"...w-what?!"

"From now on I'm going to keep seducing you until you 'man up'."

Jaune petrified at the same moment Pyrrha gave her suggestive smile.

"Oh, come on! Please don't be so-" Pyrrha stopped his complaints by caressing his lips with her own. Jaune tightened his eyes in his own embarrassment. His heartbeats are fast, which reddened his whole body. At first he struggled, but as Pyrrha kissed him deeper, he wrapped his arms around her back, and just gave in.

* * *

"…Yang, did you say something to Pyrrha?"

"Dooon't look at me, Blake, I-I-I mean... who knew she can be that assertive?"

"Can we get inside now? I need my sleep."

"Aw! Ren! Stop being so rude!"


End file.
